Stolen Hearts
by leliowolfkiller
Summary: Sora has to save the worlds from the heartless, but will he also be able to save Riku from the shadows of his past? And who will save Sora from his pain? A Kingdom Hearts 1 fanfic. Warning: YAOI RikuxSora AnsemxRiku, Violence
1. Always

Thanks for the suggestion, I went back and took a look at it to see how I could improve on the emotional aspect, plus after I figured out exactly the direction I w taking I realized that for it to make sense they needed to be the ages they are in the game. Hope you like it better.

WARNING: Contains yoai, a.k.a boy x boy love. If you do not like gay guys, you will not like this story, and you will not like me, go away.

If you are still here, I hope you enjoy my story, it's the first one I've written, so be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. Though I wish I did.

Stolen Hearts

Chapter I: Always

He woke up in a cold sweat, aquamarine eyes scanning the darkness, almost expecting to see what he had seen in his nightmare in his room around him. What was wrong with him? He was fifteen years old and much too old for nightmares. He always felt like such a baby when he was so terrified of a dream. The problem was, however, that this was no dream. This had actually happened, over and over again. Just the thought of it sent chills down his spine.

But it had been years, seven years to be exact. He still didn't know why he hadn't told anyone what was going on at the time. To this day he had only ever told Sora. Why was he keeping it such a secret? Was he afraid he would get into trouble for it? No. He had heard of many other boys that had been 'violated' in such a manner, and they had never got into trouble for it. It was always the offender who got in trouble. Yet because he had never told, his offender was still out there somewhere. Maybe he was doing the same thing to some other kid, or maybe…maybe he was planning on coming back for him. He couldn't even bare the thought of it. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but what if he wasn't? He really should have told someone. Why hadn't he told? He was afraid of what **HE** would do to him if he found out he told. After all these years, he was still afraid of him.

Could there have been a more terrifying situation? Would his parents have even believed him? He seemed like a perfect young man when his parents were around. That was why they had hired him to baby-sit Riku to begin with. They trusted him implicitly. And then, once they were out the door, he became a different person. Evil. Riku had only been six when it started, and he was eight the last time he saw him. Yes. He had let himself be tortured week after week for two entire years, never saying a word to his parents, and all because of fear. He hated his fear. He was too afraid to tell anyone, even though it would mean never having to worry about him again, and now he was afraid of a ridiculus dream. So afraid, he couldn't even get back to sleep.

Shaking slightly, Riku climbed up onto his roof via a very useful tree outside his window, where he sat down and lit a cigarette. Sure it was a bad habit, but sometimes it was the only thing that would calm him down. He deeply inhaled the strangely refreshing smoke, as his foot tapped nervously on the roof, then looked up at the stars. There was nothing to worry about. It was a perfectly normal night. He was just being stupid.

When he was halfway through his cigarette he heard the sound of someone climbing the tree, and knew that it could only be Sora. He lived next door and sometimes saw the light of his cigarette at night from his bedroom window. Just hearing him climbing up the tree made him relax enough that his foot stopped tapping. Nothing could be wrong if Sora was there with him. Sure enough, in moments, Riku's spikey-haired friend was up on the roof with him.

Sora gave Riku a look of concern, not sure exactly what to say. These things were getting more and more frequent. It seemed that instead of getting over his fear, it was getting worse every day.

"You okay?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Riku said looking down at his bare feet. In all honesty, he didn't know if he was okay, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to admit it.

"Nightmares again?" Sora asked after a pause.

"Yeah." Riku said, hating the way it sounded. Little kids had nightmares.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sora asked.

"Not particularly." He said, taking another drag off of his cigarette, letting the smoke flow out of his nostrils.

"Riku…you need to tell me what's bugging you." The younger boy said, scooting a little closer to Riku. He knew that his friend wanted to be tough, but he also knew that he always felt better after he put his shield down and let Sora try to help him. "I can't help if you don't tell me."

Riku sighed.

"I don't know…I guess I just keep thinking that he's gonna come back." He said, turning to look at Sora to gauge what his reaction was. "Is that stupid?"

"No, that's not stupid." Sora said, putting an arm around him, pulling him into a comforting embrace. "But he's not going to come back. He left a long time ago. You've just got to put it behind you." He whispered softly into his troubled friend's ear, gently rubbing his shoulder.

Riku rested his head on Sora's shoulder, giving up on his tough act, and giving himself over to Sora's affection. Sora may have been younger than him, but he somehow always seemed stronger emotionally. No one ever saw Sora acting like this. He absentmindedly put out his cigarette on the roof as he felt Sora's hand running through his hair. His eyes slowly relaxed shut.

No matter what was wrong, Sora always seemed to make it okay. Just the warmth of his arms and the loving tone of his voice caused the rest of the world to melt away.

In the back of his mind he heard the cold cruel laughter that had haunted his dreams.

'_Don't be a cry-baby, Riku. The pain will go away. At least by the time next Friday rolls around.'_

His eyes sprang open and he jerked up into a sitting position.

"Shh…s'okay..I'm here," Sora said. He caressed the side of Riku's face, causing him once again to relax into his bare shoulder; his aqua eyes melting shut again.

Riku felt Sora's lips press a kiss against his forehead, his hand gently running up and down Riku's pale shoulder. " I love you Riku." Sora whispered to him.

"I love you too." Riku said, just before drifting into a deep, relaxed sleep.

Sora watched in peaceful silence as Riku slept against his shoulder, thinking that he had to be the most beautiful human in the world. He would have been perfectly content to stay on the rooftop under the stars, and hold him forever. He wanted to remove all the pain from Riku's life. He hated that someone who had been through so much already had to continue feeling pain.

He knew that Riku sometimes felt weak because of the way he needed Sora to take care of him, but Sora did not think he was weak. His soul bore the scars of the things that had happened to him, and that was not weakness.

He sometimes wondered what it would have been like if Riku's ordeal with his baby-sitter had never happened. The two of them probably would have had sex. Riku was too uncomfortable with the idea, and Sora could not blame him. Sora did not want to do anything that Riku didn't want, and in the long run, sex wasn't that huge of a deal. It did not have the same meaning that times like this one had, but none the less, every time he saw the platinum haired teen, he could not help but want to make love to him. Maybe at fourteen he was too young to be thinking about having sex anyway.

Sora soon drifted off into sleep with Riku snuggled into his arms, both of them slowly slumping back to lay down instead of sit.

Neither boy had any clue that they were being watched.

"Riku…you need to wake up, Hun." Sora whispered to his sleeping angel.

"Hmmm?" Riku groaned.

"The sun's coming up. You can't get caught sleeping on the roof again. You're parents'll be pissed." The two of them had been caught sleeping together on the roof before. Riku's parent's told him that they did not want him to sleep up there again because of how often he fell out of bed at home. If he were to fall off of a three story building, the results would be quite messy. Sora was just happy that they hadn't thought anything of the fact that he was up there with him too, arms wrapped around him similarly to the way they were now. They had just wrote it off as something that had happened while they were asleep that neither of them could control. If either of their parents found out that they were gay, it would not be pretty.

Riku nuzzled Sora in the neck drowsily "Don't wanna get up… it's comfy here." He mumbled.

"I know…," Sora said, smiling. "But we've gotta get you to bed."

Riku opened his eyes slowly. "Alright." He said, pouting slightly.

Sora helped Riku up to his feet and the two of them climbed down into Riku's room.

"Can't you stay?" Riku pleaded as Sora pulled the covers up over him. Sora laughed a little.

"You know I can't stay, but I'll be here." He said, putting a hand on Riku's heart, He then kissed him softly on the lips. "Always."

Riku smiled and closed his eyes, starting to doze off as he heard the soft footsteps of Sora's bare feet crossing to the window.

Always…

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as Sora walked home. The world was still dark and peaceful, the sky was still dark blue, and a blue glow was cast over the entire island. He could not have imagined a more beautiful end to a beautiful night.

Everything seemed at rest as he lay down in his bed. Riku was still on his mind and he wondered if there was a way he could help him to forget about his trauma. He wanted Riku to be happy. He wanted the two of them to be happy together, forever.

He was almost asleep when his ears barely picked up a yelp of terror from next door. He knew that voice very well, and the fear he heard in it made the bottom drop out of his stomach.

Riku.

A/N: Well, there it is, Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story, so Review please.


	2. No Chance

Warning: Yoai(Man on man romance) violence, sex, probably language too

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the video game, but I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Stolen Hearts

Chapter II: No Chance

Riku had quickly drifted into a deep sleep, thinking of Sora and what he had said about always being in his heart. It was corny, that was for certain, but it was still incredibly sweet, and helped him relax. Relaxing, now that was something that he had not been able to do for a long time. He felt as though some angel had intervened with all of the struggle going on in his brain. An angel named Sora. Before too long, he had driffted into the deepest, most comfortable sleep he had ever been in. He was so happy, and in so deep of a sleep, that he did not even hear the heavy bootsteps crossing his room.

A hand gently brushed over his shoulder, causing Riku to smile in his sleep.

"Mmm…Sora." He said softly, nuzzling his pillow affectionately.

Then the hand moved down, forcefully groping his chest and abdomen. The hand seemed to have a deep and insatiable lust. No. This was not Sora. He never used force like that. In a flash Riku's eyes were open. He would have screamed at what he saw, but at that moment a strong hand clasped over his mouth.

Standing over him was the face that had haunted his nightmares, only it had aged into a man in his late twenties. There was no mistaking the cruel orange eyes and the silver-white hair.

Ansem

No amount of words could discribe the fear that that face brought for Riku. Just seeing those catlike eyes felt like a dagger stabbing into his chest.

"My little Riku." The cruel voice said as he lifted Riku off of his bed, on arm holding his arms down at his sides, and the other hand still firmly over the boy's mouth. Riku struggled, but to no avail.

'_This can't be happening…it has to be a nightmare…' _Riku thought, but in his heart he knew it was not true. It was happening, as he always knew it would. Ansem had come back for him, and Riku was once again at the mercy of his seemingly endless cruelty.

"You've grown. You were adorable when you were young, but now you are beautiful." Ansem whispered into his ear. Riku felt a chill shoot down his spine.

Riku gave a more desperate attempt to break free of the strong arms that were restraining him, but none of it did any good. He was just too weak. He had always been too weak.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Ansem mocked. "Come now, Love, you really need to **calm down**." As he said the last two words, Riku suddenly felt incredibly cold, and exhausted. He could barely move, and his voice would only work barely above a whisper.

"There now, that's better." Ansem whispered. His mouth was so close to Riku's ear that he could feel the heat of his breath.

"What…the hell…did you do to me?" Riku was barely able to ask as his body hung limply from Ansem's arms.

"You always did like my little 'magic tricks' didn't you Riku?" Ansem said with a laugh as he set Riku down on his bed, his back propped up against the wall. "I've graduated a bit beyond simple sleight of hand and minor mind control by this point." He added with a smirk.

"Mind control?" Riku asked in confusion.

"How do you think I made your parents love me so much? Or for that matter, why did you think you were so afraid of me? Too afraid to tell. You're still afraid of me. I can tell."

What could he do? Deny it? As much as it infuriated Riku to hear him state that he was afraid of him, it was the truth.

Riku fumed silently as Ansem started going through the clothes in his closet.

"Hmm…let's see what we have here…yes, this should do nicely." He said, selecting a black T-shirt with a white dragon on it. Riku hadn't worn it for quite some time as he had almost completely outgrown it. It was so tight on his torso that it left very little to the imagination. Ansem tossed the shirt onto the bed beside Riku along with a pair of baggy jeans that had been sitting on the pile of clean clothes Riku's mother had washed for him that day.

Riku squirmed uncomfortably as Ansem's hands roamed his body while he pulled the far-too-tight shirt over his head, and then, a sudden thought struck him like blitzball. Why was Ansem dressing him? He had been worried that Ansem had come to rape him, but then, why wasn't he removing his shorts instead of pulling the pair of oversized jeans over them? Riku didn't know what Ansem had planned, but he was sure it was even more sinister than anything he ever had imagined.

After Ansem dressed Riku, including putting socks and shoes on his feet, he dumped the contents of Riku's backpack onto the floor, and then started filling it with clothes. _'He's taking me somewhere'_ Riku suddenly realized. His eyes grew wide with fear, and he felt tears stinging in them.

He was trapped.

Ansem was not letting him go any time soon.

There was no escape.

He might never see his Sora again.

"Well, looks like you're all packed…oh, I almost forgot." He said with a devious smirk. He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a note, which he set on Riku's pillow. With much difficulty, Riku turned his head to read it.

I apologize that there was no time to consult you first, but I was forced to take Riku away with me. If I had not done so, believe me when I say that your son would be dead by now. I shall do my best to see that he is safely returned to you as soon as possible. Until then, know that he is in good hands.

Ansem

Riku felt his heart sink. He knew that his parents would fall for that note. Only one person would know what had really happened: Sora. What could one fourteen-year-old boy do to fight a man like Ansem?

There was no hope of rescue.

Ansem slung Riku's backpack over one shoulder, and Riku himself over the other. He then walked over to the window, where he threw the backpack out. It landed with a flop into the sand after a three-story drop.

A moment later Riku let out a yelp of fear as Ansem held him out over the drop. He knew that he would soon be following his backpack. Sure enough Ansem released him. Riku closed his eyes so that he would not see the ground as it got closer and closer until-

A/N: And that's it for now all. Yeah, I know, I'm evil. Yet another cliffhanger. Keep reading.

-leliowolfkiller


	3. Falling

Warning: It's Yaoi

Disclaimer: I Don't Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters

Chapter III: Falling

Sora Jumped to his feet imediately, his heart pounding in his chest. He arrived at the windo just in time to see Riku's apparently lifeless form falling from the window, only to be caught by some sort of shadow creature just before he hit the ground.

Cruel laughter echoed through the air, and for the first time Sora understood why Riku had always been so terrified of Ansem, for that was who was standing at the top of the window, there was no doubt about it. Riku had often discribed the orange eyes and silver-white hair of the man that had haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

'_Why didn't I ever take him seriously when he told me that he thought Ansem was coming back for him?' _Sora wondered, mentally kicking himself as he charged down the hallway towards the stairs. _'He wanted me to stay with him, why didn't I?' _Sora thought as he charged down the steps_. 'No time for that, just have to save him…'_

It hadn't even occurred to him what he would do once he caught up with Riku and Ansem as he bolted out the door. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that he was just a scrawny fourteen-year-old boy. All he thought of was that he had to save Riku.

And then he noticed that there was more than one problem. All around were strange black creatures with yellow eyes and antanae, and over by the coast: a huge black giant with those same feirce yellow eyes.

He had more imortant things to worry about, however. He could see Ansem, with Riku helplessly slung over his shoulder. He charged after, dodging the odd creatures that attempted to stop him.

Ansem was heading towards their secret place. Why? And how did he even know about it?

None of that mattered, not now.

Sora was slowly gaining on Ansem, due to the cargo the man was carrying, and the passion that was driving the boy. He arrived at the secret place only seconds behind Ansem.

Where did that door come from? There had never been a door in the secret place before.

Orange eyes focused an amused gaze on Sora, letting him realize for the first time just how ridiculus he looked, standing there, poised for battle, in a pair of plaid boxer shorts.

"Let Riku go!" He shouted, charging at the man who was trying to steal all he loved.

Ansem Held up a hand, and Sora was knocked back into the wall and held there by some sort of invisible energy field.

Ansem lifted Riku up off of his shoulder and held him in front of him, allowing both of the boys to get a good look at each other. Upon seeing Sora held against the wall, ever bit as helpless as he himself was, He could no longer hold back his tears.

"Sora…" He said quietly, not wanting to believe that any of this.

Sora strained to go to Riku, but there was nothing he could do.

Ansem turned Riku around to face him, and with a sinister smirk, pressed a violent kiss against his mouth. He forced the boy's moth open with a crowbar-like tongue. Riku's own tongue tried to force the invader out, but with no luck.

Sora screamed in shear rage, fighting desperately against the energy field, but there was no hope of breaking through. It was too strong.

Ansem pulled out of the kiss and turned to Sora, not even bothering to surpress his laughter. Riku collapsed against Ansem's shoulder, trying to catch his breath through bruised and swollen lips.Tears landing on Ansem's coat.

"Say good-bye, Sora." Ansem mocked, as he opened the door. A faint smile came to Riku's face as he studied Sora, the words coming back to him.

"Always…" He whispered as he and Ansem disapeared into a black void through the door.

Sora was imediately released, and was barely able to slip through the door before it shut.

He was falling and spiraling through a mix of black and every other color under the sun, but mostly black. He had to shut his eyes just to keep himself from getting sick.

Somewhere in the fall he felt his hands take hold of something cold and metal.

He landed on a wooden floor, in some sort of an alley. Garbage cans were all around him. He certainly wasn't on destiney Island anymore, but where was he? There was no sign of Ansem, or Riku, but they couldn't have gotten too far.

He was just about to get up when he heard a cynical voice.

"Just my luck." It said.

"Whu?" Sora asked, looking up to see the source of the voice. It was a man, a few years older than Riku, looking down at hims with stormy gray eyes, his brown hair hanging down into his gaze. He was dressed all in black leather, and carrying a very odd weapon that seemed to be a cross between a sword and a revolver.

"We've got people traveling all over the worlds trying to find you, and I just happen to stumble across you when I'm stepping out for a smoke. So much for a relaxing evening."

"Why the hell are you looking for me?" Sora asked, confused, and still angry at seeing his love in the arms of such a cruel man.

"Might have something to do with that." The man said, pointing down at his lap. Laying across his lap was a huge key with the handle of a sword.

"What is this?"


	4. Hell and Hard Times

Sorry it's taken so long. Writing a fic without reviews is like driving a car without gasoline. This chapter is dedicated to those of you who read and actually decided to take the time to let me know that you read it and you liked what you read. Keep the reviews coming, and those of you who have not yet reviewed, please do, it doesn't take long and I greatly appreciate it.

Warning: Yoai, sex, violence, and language. Nothing too bad in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter IV: Hell and Hard Times

When they vanished into the portal, everything was a terrifying dark blur. Riku was so afraid that he found himself clinging to Ansem's shoulder, more afraid of being lost alone forever in this black abyss than he was of Ansem.

They landed inside of what appeared to be a castle, but Riku did not like the feel of the castle at all. It had a creepy feel to it, like it was just brimming with evil.

"I'll let you walk now." Ansem said. Riku immediately felt the strenght return to him as he was set down on the tile of the floor. Riku looked at Ansem in confusion. Didn't he know that as soon as he set him down he would take off running? "Don't even think about running off in this place." Ansem said, as though reading the boy's thoughts. "The most evil beings from all of the worlds are gathered here."

"Well that explains why you're here." Riku dared to say. "But how do I know I won't be better off with one of the others?"

Ansem smiled, having got his first glimpse of Riku's guts. He had always been just a trembling spineless child to him before. This attitude was refreshing. He handed Riku his backpack.

"Because, my dear boy," He said with a smirk. "As much as this may be hard for you to believe, I actually do care about you, and I don't want anyone to hurt you-"

"Anyone but you, you mean." Riku said.

Ansem smirked again. " The point is that there are those here that would kill you simply because you are here, and you are not something pure evil like them. If there is a scrap of goodness inside of you they will want to destroy you."

Riku seemed shocked. He was completely out of smart remarks at that statement.

"Stay close." Ansem said.

Riku nodded shakily and followed closely behind his captor and protector.

"What is this?" Sora asked the strange man.

"That's the keyblade. The only thing that can stop Milificent from destroying all the worlds with the heartless. Only you can wield it. So I guess you're going to be busy for a while."

"Look, I'd like to help you, I really would, but I can't. Some guy ran of with my boy- my friend and I have to save him." Sora said, standing up. He started to walk away.

"You followed him through the door?"

"Yeah." Sora said, walking past the leather-clad man without even glancing at him.

"There's no telling where he is then, but he isn't here. He'd be in some other world, everything gets scattered in the door" He said, sounding hardly concerned.

Sora stopped in his tracks.

"But…then…how can I find him?" He asked, confused and worried.

"No fuckin' clue. Seems to me that your best bet is to come with us. We'll be going to all the worlds, so while you're there you can look for you friend. It's a shot in the dark, but at least it's a chance. Searching the back-alleys of Traverse Town isn't going to get you anywhere." He paused. "This guy…that took your friend: evil?"

Sora nodded.

"The worst."

"Then he's probably working for Milificent anyway."

"So, who is Milificent?"

"Come inside, I'll explain."

"So does this mean that you will stop using the door way for your own personal amusement and continue working towards our goal, Ansem?" A woman's voice said as a hand rested on Riku's shoulder. Ansem turned around and stepped between Riku and the stranger. She was tall, clad all in black, with a pair of black horns on her head, and had a rather green complexion.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't know about the doorway, the keyholes, or the heartless, so I will do whatever I damn-well feel like." Ansem said coldly.

Riku hid behind Ansem. Something about this woman sent him huge red warning flags.

"No need to fear, Child, I rarely bite." She said with a smirk.

Riku took a small step to the side so that he was partially in view, but still mostly behind Ansem.

"So this is the boy you've been watching." She stated, stepping around for a better look at Riku.

How long had Ansem watched him before he struck?

"Yes, Milificent, and stay away from him."

"Now now, we must have manners." Milificent said. "What's your name, Child?"

"Riku." Riku answered nervously. Ansem placed a posessive hand on his shoulder, shooting a glare at Milificent.

"Riku's tired. We're going upstairs now." He explained briefly, not even pausing for any sort of reply from the witch before he forcefully steered Riku down the hall and up a long spiral staircase. Once they were well out of earshot, Ansem spoke to Riku.

"You really need to stay away from her, Riku. She will use you, then kill you. That's what she does to people, and she will try to trick you into it by offering you whatever it is that you want the most. I've seen it happen many times."

"Who are you to be warning me against people who you think will hurt me? Did you forget already what you did to me? You…you took me away from him." He had started off angrily, but when he thought about Sora he felt a lump form in his throat and tears stinging in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I will use you." Ansem said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But the difference is that I will love you all the while, no matter how you feel about me." He moved his hand up to the back of Riku's neck, rubbing it gently, almost soothingly. "And soon you will love me, and forget all about Sora."

"So…what you're saying is…there's loads of different worlds out there…the island was a different world from this one…and Milificent is trying to take over all of the worlds?"

"With the help of the heartless."

"So what are the heartless?"

"Those without hearts." Interrupted a spikey-haired blonde who entered from a different room. "They are attracted to the evil in people's hearts, and there is evil in every heart, no matter how good the person seems. The heartless take the hearts of their victims, leaving them to be something empty and evil, like themselves."

"Thank you, Cloud, I couldn't have managed by myself." The brown-haired man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just helping you out, Squall."

"It's Leon."

"Whatever."

"So…where do I come in to all of this?" Sora asked.

"You are the one who will open the door." Cloud replied.

"What does that mean?"


	5. Confusion

Woohoo! I made it to chapter five! This chapter gives a bit of the reason for the rating. Thankies for the reviews, they inspired me to get this chapter up. I feel loved.

Warning: Yoai, though if you made it this far then you shouldn't have a problem with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter V: Confusion

Ansem opened the door to his room, leading Riku in. The door closed behind the two of them with a foreboding click. Riku knew what was going to happen an instant before it happened. He saw it in Ansem's eyes: a spark of lust. He had seen it there before. He hadn't been expecting it though, because of how kind and collected he had been in the hallway. Whatever the cause of it, Riku saw a change take place in Ansem.

In a flash, Ansem's hands found Riku's shoulders and pinned him against the door, Riku's feet kicking helplessly, over a foot off of the ground. Ansem's body pressed against the body of the boy to pin him more effectively. Riku balled his hands into fists and the struck at the back of Ansem's head, as well as his back, neck, and shoulders. Ansem slammed Riku against the door as hard as he could to get him to stop. Dazed, Riku's arms fell limply to his sides, leaving Ansem free to attack his defenseless mouth.

Ansem carried Riku over to the bed, but once on the bed, Riku felt the fog lift out of his brain. He rolled off of the bed and dove underneath it, figuring that due to his size, Ansem may have difficulty following him. Unfortunately, Ansem was able to take hold of his ankle and drag him out. He then grabbed a heavy metal chair and hit Riku with it three times in rapid succession, leaving him bruised and bleeding on the floor, to afraid to make another move even if he had been able to.

"If you wouldn't fight me, I wouldn't have to hurt you." Ansem said, sounding almost remorseful as he looked at Riku's battered form.

The only reply Riku could give was a groan of pain.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"Not even Cloud knows that one." Leon said. "What we need to do right now is try to find the doors in all of the worlds and lock them so that the heartless can't get in."

"Oh…so while we're there…I can look for Riku."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't hope for too much, Kid." Leon said.

"When do we leave."

"As soon as we get you into more than just your boxers." Cloud said.

Sora turned a little pink, remembering suddenly how little clothing he was wearing.

Ansem effortlessly lifted the defeated Riku up onto the bed, then sat down on the bed next to him. He held him on his lap and gently stripped his shirt off. His hand trailed on the boy's chest in an almost soothing manner. Riku winced as he touched a livid bruise. Ansem placed a gently kiss on his temple in apology.

"I want to show you now," Ansem said as he caressed Riku's shoulder, "Just how gentle I can be."

Cloud and Leon sat in the cock pit of the gummi ship, Leon as pilot and Cloud as co-pilot. Sora sat, curled up in a large comfortable chair that was in the lounge area, directly behind the cock-pit.

He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. His back to the two men, tears streamed down his face as he thought of his Riku. It was bad enough that he wasn't there with him, but the knowledge of how horrible of a situation he was in was more than Sora could bare to think about.

For once, Riku was scared and in danger, and he could not be there to help him.

Sora gave an involuntary sniffle.

"Hey, chin-up, Kid, you'll find him." Cloud said in an attempt to encourage him.

Riku had no choice but to submit to Ansem's affection. He was still hurting from being attacked with the chair, and could not afford to risk another beating, he might not survive it. All he could do was close his eyes and try not to think about it, though that proved impossible.

He felt Ansem's lips kissing up the side of his neck and tracing his jaw-line until they found their way to his own lips. Ansem kissed him so softly and sweetly that it was hard to believe it was Ansem. His hand ran gently through Riku's hair, and then trailed down his spine, coming to rest on the small of his back. The hand lightly massaged the muscles there. This had always been a very sensitive spot for Riku, and the treatment it was getting caused him to moan softly into the kiss.

"There now, that wasn't so terrible, was it?" Ansem asked, parting from the kiss.

Riku's aqua eyes opened, a tear streaming down his face. It hurt terribly that he was enjoying what Ansem was doing to him. It was a horrific conflict between mind and body. Did Ansem just want to mentally torture him because he knew that his body could take no more punishment?

Ansem wiped the tear away, then rested his hand on the back of Riku's neck, bringing his head to rest on his chest. The hand that had been resting on the small of his back traced the waistline of his jeans, coming to the front of his pants where it rubbed his cock through the denim. Riku let out a soft moan as he felt himself harden slightly.

"N-no…please…" Riku begged Ansem. His brain was pleading for it to come to an end, but his body wanted more, and that was the request Ansem was listening to.

"So…why'd you tell the kid that?" Cloud asked Leon, barely audible snores coming from the boy who was asleep behind them.

"What?"

"You said that you didn't know where his friend was, when you know damn well that anyone who knows how to select a destination just by going through the door would have been coming from Hollow Bastion."

"If I would have told him that he would have insisted on going there, and then he would have got himself killed. We can't afford that. We need him alive." Leon stated flatly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"But what about his friend? They might kill him."

"Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, you know that."


	6. Dream On

Merry Christmas all! I received a review requesting flashbacks, and, in my infinite desire to please everyone, this chapter is Flashback City. Enjoy.

Warning: It's still yoai, duh.

Disclaimer: I didn't get the legal rights to Kingdom Hearts for Christmas, so I still don't own it.

Chapter VI: Dream On

Riku collapsed against Ansem's bare chest, sticky with sweat, among other things. True, it wasn't as painful as he remembered, likely because Ansem was being gentle with him, and if he were to admit it to himself, it had felt very good, but rape was still rape, and Riku felt anything but good about what had just happened.

Ansem lazily ran his hand up and down Riku's back, thinking how great that had been. In his twisted sense of reality, he felt that he had somewhat atoned for the hell he used to put Riku through. That was something that even a man like Ansem had to admit was inexcusable. Riku had been just a child, he should have waited.

Riku drifted off into an uneasy sleep due to the exhaustion, memories from long ago, but never forgotten, drifting into his mind.

"Riku, we're going out tonight." A tall woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes said to her six-year-old son. He was wearing a yellow and blue T-shirt with baggy blue pants. His feet were bare, and his arms were wrapped closely around a rather odd looking stuffed animal with a red pom-pom on it's head that Riku had named Moogle.

"Aerith's coming?" Riku asked.

"No, your father met a young man today who he thinks you will get along with well. He thinks it's important that you have another male role-model."

Riku shrugged, not really understanding why Aerith wasn't coming.

Ansem turned over in his sleep causing Riku to wake up briefly. Due to how tired he was, it did not take long for him to fall back asleep.

Riku scurried into the entryway, having heard his mother calling him in to meet his new baby-sitter.

"Riku…" His father said, he was a tall man with short brown hair and aquamarine eyes that his son had inherited. "This is Ansem."

A young man in his late teens or early twenties came around the corner. He had shaggy silver-white hair and bright orange eyes. He had a rather friendly smile on his face. Riku smiled shyly, half hidden behind Moogle.

"Hi." Riku said.

"Hey, Riku." Ansem said, kneeling down to Riku's level. He held up a hand for a high-5. Riku complied. "We're gonna have lot's of fun tonight. Are you up for it?"

Riku smiled and nodded, lowering Moogle slightly so that he was more in view.

"I think we're going to be fine now, Sir, Ma'am." Ansem said politely.

"Alright, you two have fun." Riku's mom said as the two of them headed out the door.

"Don't worry about a thing." Ansem said.

Once the parents were out of the house he turned to Riku.

"So, would you like to see some magic tricks?" Ansem asked.

Riku nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then." He said, he picked up Riku and carried him into the living room where he set him down on the couch.

"Can I borrow your…err…bear?"

Riku apprehensively handed over Moogle.

"Now you see it…" Ansem said, he made a motion and Moogle vanished. "And now you don't!"

"M-make him come back…please?" Riku asked, feeling quite alone without Moogle.

In an instant, Ansem made Moogle reappear and returned him to his owner. Riku squealed with delight, hugging the stuffed animal close to him.

"Alright…now for my next trick I will need a volunteer from the audience."

Riku looked around, realizing that he was the only one there. He reluctantly raised a hand.

"Yes, the cute little guy in the front row, come on up."

Riku walked over to Ansem, leaving Moogle behind on the couch. Ansem pulled out two pieces of rope from his jacket pocket.

"Alright, now for this one I need to tie your hands behind you like this…and your feet together like this. Good and tight, can't move?"

Riku tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He shook his head.

"Good." Ansem said, started to untie the drawstring on Riku's pants. Riku gave him a look of shock and confusion and tried to pull away form him, only to fall over, landing helplessly on his back.

"We're going to play a different game now, Riku." Ansem said with a smirk.

Sora slept uneasily. Riku was so deep into his subconscious that he even dreamed about him. He had nearly forgotten about a day long ago, when Riku needed his help.

"Sora…I'm scared." He said, his aqua eyes full of tears. He was only six, and Sora was five. They were inseparable even then.

"He hurt me really bad…and nothing about it makes any sense at all….I'm just…SO SCARED." At that Riku broke down into huge sobs, his entire body trembling. Sora wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to get him to calm down. Neither of the boys could come anywhere near understanding what it was that Ansem had done to him. Why would anyone want to put their 'pee-pee thing' into somebody's butt anyway?

"You just have to tell your parents is all." Sora said, rubbing Riku's shoulder.

"N-no…I can't…he'll kill me." Riku said between sobs. "He said he would if I ever told anyone. You can't tell nobody either…or he'll know I told you."

"If that's what you want…" Sora said, wiping Riku's tears. "I only wanna help. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

"It's gotta be like that…Maybe he won't do it again. He was being nice afterwards…I guess. He was holding me and hugging me…and kissing me…"

"After he hurt you?"

Riku nodded.

"That…doesn't make any sense."

"Sora?" Riku said.

"What?"

"Sora…"

"What?"

'Sora…" Cloud's voice said.

"Hmm?" Sora replied sleepily.

"We're here."


	7. I'm So Lonely

Well, chapter six was kinda hard to write, but apparently it went over well, so it was worth it. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Warning: Nothing's changed.

ChapterVII: I'm So Lonely

Riku woke up alone in Ansem's room. As memories of the previous night came into his mind, tears started streaming down his face. He opened up his backpack and got into a clean pair of boxers, then pulled on his jeans. There was a knock at the door and, figuring it was Ansem, Riku opened the door. When he saw who was at the door, he almost closed and locked it.

It was Milificent.

"How rude of Ansem to leave his guest alone like that, the man has no manners at all, has he? That's why I decided to come up here and…keep you company as it were. May I come in?" Riku stepped aside to allow her to enter.

She came in and sat down on one of two chairs that were by a small circular table. Riku shut the door and sat down at the other chair.

"Dear boy, it seems you've been crying."

Riku nodded silently.

"Would you care to tell me why?"

Riku shook his head.

"Could it be you are missing someone from home?"

Sora immediately came into his mind. The last time he had seen him, when he fell asleep into his arms on the rooftop, feeling so safe, so loved.

Riku shrugged, not answering, but Milificent gave a knowing smile.

"There there, Child, all will work out in the end. I will help you find happiness."

"Where's here?" Sora asked, sitting up.

"I don't know exactly." Cloud said.

In no time the three of them were getting off of the gummi ship and entering the oddest place that either of them had ever seen. It was a room, but everything was weird, the walls were checker printed in shades of red, and the table seemed huge, as big as a building.

"Whoa…This place is crazy…" Sora said.

"It's Wonderland." Leon stated. "Everyone here is psychotic, we need to stay together. Do something wrong and you could wind up with your head cut off."

Sora raised a brow at Leon.

"I've been here before." He explained.

"Psychotic you say?" A voice asked, it was immediately followed by a pink and purple cat appearing. "Tisk tisk, it sounds like we're judging, aren't we? Or perhaps I should tell the queen that you said that? Yes, I definetely should, it's the only loyal thing to do."

"Get out of here, Cheshire Cat," Leon said, "We're only here for a little while, we just need to find something."

"What are you trying to find?" The cat asked.

"Nothing." Leon said, rolling his eyes. It was clear the cat was a great annoyance to him.

"If you're looking for nothing, then you shouldn't be looking here, you should look nowhere. But if it's the keyhole you seek…that's another matter entirely."

"You know where it is?" Leon asked.

The Cheshire Cat's grin widened, knowing it had Leon's attention.

"I don't know anything, I'm just psychotic, remember?"

"Come on now, the sooner you tell us the sooner we leave." Leon pressed.

"It's…somewhere." The cat said, and then vanished with a laugh.

"Damn cat." Leon mumbled.

"What about here?" Sora asked, heading over to a large door with a doorknob that seemed to be…sleeping?

"Hey…wake up!" He shouted

"Do I wake you up when you are napping?" The doorknob asked, he then closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry but we really need to find a keyhole."

"So go look for one." He muttered.

"Can't you help us?" Sora asked, giving his best "Sad Puppy" face.

"Alright," The doorknob said, heaving a huge yawn.

Suddenly, out of no choice of Sora's, his Keyblade raised, magically locking the keyhole that was the doorknob's mouth.

Sora turned around, grinning at Leon and Cloud.

"Maybe you aren't entirely worthless after all, Kid." Leon said. "Now let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

"If you tell me who it is that you are looking for, I may be able to help you find them." Milificent said, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder.

Riku looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

"You can do that?" He asked.

"I can do anything, Riku. I can tell that you don't care for Ansem. There is a different love in your life, isn't there? I want you to be happy. I will help you find the one that you really love. Now tell me about this person."

Could she really help him find Sora?

"Well…his name's Sora…he's fourteen. He has the most amazing blue eyes…"

Sora and Cloud sat in the living room at the same old place back in Traverse Town. Leon was still in the shower. Sora sighed in the silence, looking down at the oversized yellow shoes Cloud had let him borrow.

"Hey…you seem kinda down. You did great today, you know?" Cloud said, trying to cheer him up.

"I just…miss Riku is all."

"I know…" Cloud said, trailing off.

Milificent closed her eyes, having heard Riku talking about Sora she was fairly confident now that she could find him, and it was not long at all before she did. She smiled to herself. Yes, this will work perfectly.

She led Riku down the hallway and up a set of stairs to the door for Hollow Bastion. She took his hand and they stepped through together. Riku was grinning from ear to ear. He was going back to Sora. This nightmare was ending. Everything was going to be perfect.

(A/N Sorry if it seemed rushed, I'm working up to a really good part and I guess I wanted to get straight to it. That and the fact that Wonderland is a difficult place to write in. I hope you still liked it).


	8. How Could You?

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Yoai

Okay, and now for the angst-ridden chapter you've all been waiting for. I won't keep you in suspense any longer.

Well, maybe just a second longer.

Heh heh, here it is.

Chapter VIII: How Could You?

Tears streamed down Sora's cheeks as he was still looking down at the huge yellow shoes on his feet. Without his Riku, he was coming apart at the seams. It broke Cloud's heart to see him so upset, he was only a child to him. Yet Cloud also knew that Leon was right. Leon was always right. They could not tell Sora where his friend was. He would get himself killed.

Cloud moved over to where Sora was. He pulled him up onto his lap, running a hand through the boy's hair to try to get the tears to stop.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. And he'll be just fine." Cloud said in a calming voice. "Don't worry…"

"Well, Riku, I suppose this is where we say goodbye. Your love is just in that second house on the right. Just run up and look through the window. You'll see him." Milificent said, a smirk on her face.

"How can I ever thank you?" Riku asked, overwhelming gratitude in his large aqua eyes.

"The only thanks I need is your happiness, dear." Milificent said with a smile. "Now go on. He's waiting for you."

Riku charged up the street, beaming. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sora's face when he saw him. They were going to be together again, and this time nothing would ever tear them apart. He stopped at the window, wanting to see Sora for a moment before he made his presence known.

But what he saw tore his heart out.

There was Sora, in the arms of another man, the man was stroking his hair, and Sora was curled up against him.

After all they had been through together, Sora was able to move on in a heartbeat.

Riku pulled away from the window, slumping down against the wall. He buried his face in his arms and just cried, sobbing with seemingly no end. There was a time to hold back tears for the sake of self-respect, but this was not one of those times. His true love had betrayed him. He had no more self-respect. Sora was the only thing good in his life, without him, he was nothing. He wasn't even sure he wanted to live anymore.

That man had been big…and strong. Good looking too, probably better looking than him. He probably didn't wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares, like some terrified child. So that was it, Sora had found someone better than him.

"Oh dear…" He heard Milificent's voice say as she looked down at him. "I am so sorry…that wretched boy. You gave him your heart and he…replaced you, as soon as you were gone." Riku heaved a bigger sob.

"S-Sora…how could you?" Riku said. He lifted his head off of his arms, his head still bowed down. His eyes were clenched shut as though he had seen enough of everything to last him a lifetime. Tears dripped through, even so.

"Poor boy…poor boy." Milificent said in a soothing tone, her hand touching the top of Riku's head. She knew. She knew that Cloud had only been trying to comfort Sora, and there was nothing between them except friendship, but the sight of the two of them had had the desired effect on Riku. She had him right where she wanted him.

"There now…don't worry, it will all work out. You'll find love again, and you'll get back at him for what he did to you."

Riku opened his eyes. The sobs had stopped, and only a few tears trailed down from his eyes. There was not the same betrayed hurt in his eyes, it was anger now. Milificent was right. This was not something that had just happened. This was something that Sora had done to him. He was cheating on him, when he'd only been gone for a little over a day. That other man had not forced Sora into his arms as Ansem had done to him. Sora was there quite willingly. He had willingly betrayed him.

It was a crime for which there was no excuse. This was not Riku's fault, it was Sora's fault, and Sora had to pay for it.

Riku stood up, resolve in his eyes.

"I'm going in there, and I'm going to kick his ass!" Riku said, heading towards the door.

Milificent caught him by the shoulder.

"No Riku, this is not the way, the time, or the place."

Riku growled in frustration, kicking an empty bottle across the street where it hit a brick wall and shattered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I only want your happiness, remember?"

Riku looked up at her.

"So what do I have to do?"

Sora glanced out the window, and he could barely believe what he saw, but he knew it was true. There was only one person with that beautiful shaggy platinum hair.

"Riku?"

He jumped to his feet and bolted out the front door, he could see Riku rounding a corner at the end of the street. It was him. He knew it. Sora was gaining on him quickly.

"RIKU!" He shouted, grinning.

Riku froze and turned around slowly to face him.

Riku was going to be happy to see him. Sora could almost feel his arms around him, his lips against his.

But what was that in Riku's eyes? It wasn't love. It wasn't joy. It was anger. Pain. Hatred. And it was directed at none other than Sora.

"Fuck you, Sora." He said, then turned away, continuing down the street.

Sora would have chased him down, asked him what he had done to receive such a cold greeting. Whatever Riku was thinking, he had to be mistaken, or if it was something that he had done, then surely he could find a way to make it up to him.

But the shock had left him frozen in his tracks, his brain trying to fathom what it was that he had just witnessed. Sora had never seen Riku that mad, not even when he was talking about what Ansem had done to him. Riku looked as though he wanted to kill him right there.

There had to be an explaination.

But by the time Sora was in control of what he was doing, Riku was long gone.

Riku walked along with Milificent. He was so blinded by rage that if it weren't for the steering hand on his shoulder he might not have had any control over where he was going. His hands were shaking badly at his sides.

"Don't worry, Riku. It will all work out. I promise you that." Milificent said to him as she took him through the doorway, back to Hollow Bastion.

Her plan was working out perfectly.

She now hat the leverage she needed to defeat the keyblade master.

(A/N: Poor Riku…Evil Milificent…Hope you liked it!)


	9. Corruption

Well, I feel like I'm becoming popular on here. I really appreciate all of the great reviews I've been getting. I said that reviews are like fuel for the fic, and these reviews have been like rocket fuel for it, which explains the daily updates. That and the fact that I am on break right now. Well here it goes, chapter nine.

Warning: Yoai

Disclaimer: It belongs to Disney and Squaresoft, not me.

Chapter Nine: Corruption

"I…I just don't understand." Sora said, his hands fidgeting together as he sat back on the couch. Cloud was sitting by him, with Leon on the other side of him, wearing just a pair of black pajama pants. "Why would Riku hate me now? It doesn't make any sense."

But it did make sense, or at least there was a theory that Leon had regaurding the sudden change in Sora's friend.

"Sora…was there anyone with Riku, or was he alone?"

Sora tried to remember the scene around Riku, which would require getting his memory to span beyond that look of hatred in his eyes.

"There was…a woman…in black…really tall." Sora said.

Leon and Cloud exchanged knowing looks.

"Sora...I really hate to tell you this…but It seems to me that Milificent got to him." Cloud said.

Leon nodded.

"What…How?" Sora asked in confusion.

"She's very good at that. She can say the exact right thing to turn someone against everything that they have ever loved. They become a different person, full of hate. They would kill their best friend without giving it a second thought. I've seen it happen, all too many times."

"No…not Riku. He would never be able to kill me."

"Sora…the Riku you knew is dead." Cloud said quietly, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"NO! He's NOT. He's still in there somewhere. I'M STILL IN HIS HEART!" Sora shouted, pushing Cloud's hand off of his shoulder. He remembered the look on Riku's face as Ansem carried him through the doorway. Always. They would be together always. They had to be together always. They always had been before.

He then put his head into his hands. "I just…I can't believe that…I can't believe that he's past hope. I can't accept that he's gone. I have to save him. I will save him. I will."

"Don't get your hopes too high, Sora. Milificent is very powerful.

"But…why would she even want Riku?" Cloud asked. "He's just a kid."

"I don't know…I don't know." Leon said, shaking his head. "But whatever she's planning, it's gonna be bad."

"Riku, I feel a special connection with you. You're like the son I never had. I feel it already, which is why I want to let you in on what it is that Ansem and I are trying to accomplish. You see, there are seven princesses scattered throughout the worlds. When they are together they have special powers, we feel that they could help us unite all the worlds to become something even greater. Everyone would be protected. There would be no more pain. Do you understand?"

"But...Ansem said that the most evil beings in the world were gathered here. How can that be so if you are trying to do something good?"

"Of course I gathered the most evil beings in the world here first, you see, all evil in the world stems from those beings. If I can make it worth there while to quit their evil ways and join us in our quest to unite the worlds, then there will be peace and goodness everywhere."

"I…I guess that makes sense."

"And this is what I need you for, Riku. You see, the princesses do not want to come here. The men that your former love, Sora, has joined up with have been spreading some very nasty lies about me, saying that I only want to take over all the worlds, which is of course ridiculous."

Milificent paused with a meaningful grin, that fortunately for her, Riku did not see.

" I know that if I could just talk to the princesses and explain the real reason for what I am doing, they would join me gladly. I need you to help me bring all the princesses here. We must act quickly. Sora has a very powerful weapon, the keyblade, and with it he can lock the doors to the worlds. Those misguided people want to keep all the worlds separated from each other forever. He has already locked Wonderland from us, but luckily we were one step ahead of him. We already have the princess from that world, and I believe that it won't be long before she decides to join us."

"So how do I get the princesses to come?"

"You're a good-looking young man, I'm sure you can persuade them, but if that doesn't work I'm afraid you'll have to use force. Can you do this for me, Riku?"

Riku paused for a second, thinking about what he was getting in to. This was kidnapping. He would be dragging girls away from their homes against their will. But, on the other hand, it was all for a good cause.

"Yes. I can do it."

"Excellent, Riku. I could tell right away that you were a young man of character. And for your help, you will be well rewarded. I assure you."

Riku wondered what sort of rewards she was talking about.

"But my goodness, look at the time, you must be exhausted, and Ansem will be back from his business soon. He would likely be very cross to find you out of the room."

Riku started reluctantly heading back up to Ansem's room.

"Oh, and Riku." Riku turned to face her.

"Best not to let Ansem know about our little arrangement. I'm not sure he's too fond of me, and I believe he wants to keep you to himself."

Riku nodded in agreement and continued up to Ansem's room to get some sleep.

"Squall…it might not be too late for Sora to get through to his friend. Milificent has only had him for a little while now. How far could she have gotten to him?" Cloud asked as he pulled his shirt off, crawling into the king-sized bed that he and Leon shared, having left Sora, fast asleep, on the couch.

"Cloud, I know what you're thinking. You want to go save him so the two kids can be together and live happily ever after, but that's not in the plan right now. The fate of all the worlds is more important than the happiness of two people." Leon said, wrapping an arm around Cloud.

"If it were me…would you go on and save the worlds and forget all about me?" Cloud asked, his clawed hand gently scraping along Leon's bare back.

"If it were you…" Leon said, a bit of a shiver going through him at the feeling of Cloud's claws on his back. "If it were you the rest of the worlds could kiss my ass." He said, pulling Cloud closer.

Cloud smiled happily and nuzzled Leon in the shoulder. "I think Sora feels the same way about Riku." Cloud whispered to Leon.

"Yeah, I can tell he does. Friend my ass. The boy's as gay as we are. That's exactly why we can't tell him. That way it won't be his fault that Riku crosses over. It will be mine. I can live with that guilt because I have enough logic to think about the reasons, plus I don't know him, but I think it would crush the kid."

Cloud nodded.

"Now, enough about Sora. It's been all about Sora all day." Leon said with a smile. "For once it's just you and me again." And with that Leon's grin widened as he pressed his lips against Cloud's, pulling the blanket up over the two of them.

(A/N: Okay, so as if there was any doubt before about Leon and Cloud, it is all cleared up. I like those two. I couldn't help it.)


	10. Let it be a Dream

A/N: Hey…I know it's been a while and I am really very sorry about that. I've been distracted. I'll try not to let it happen again, the last thing I want is for Kaleena55 to send Sephiroth after me…then again…he is pretty hot…BAD JESSE! Okay, back to the story.

Chapter X: Let it be a Dream

Riku sat on Ansem's bed, contemplating all that had gone on that evening. All that he had just agreed to help Milificent with. Was he insane? Kidnapping? Well, it was all for the greater good, wasn't it? Yes, Milificent wouldn't lie to him.

Sora…

How could Sora have done that to him? Had the fact that they had spent their entire lives together, helping each other through every problem, mean absolutely nothing? Was it all just because there was no one that Sora liked better?

So this was what real pain was.

Speaking of pain….

Ansem opened the door and stepped into the room. Riku looked up at him, trying to hide the pain that was in his eyes. Ansem smiled a smile that Riku did not like the look of. Lust was clearly in his eyes. Riku knew he was in for it tonight.

But what did it matter anymore? Sora…Ansem…all anyone would ever want to do to him was hurt him. He'd be doing his best to just take whatever Ansem wanted to dish out. Maybe Ansem was the best he could do anyway. Maybe he would never get anyone like Sora, and he should just settle for what he had. He forced himself to smile at Ansem.

"What's this, happy to see me?" Ansem asked, sounding pleased.

Riku nodded, trying to be sincere.

Ansem's grin grew wider and he sat down on the bed next to Riku, wrapping his arm around his narrow shoulders. He ran his hand up and down the boys bare arm. Riku rested his head on Ansem's shoulder, and soon started crying. He didn't want to, but somehow the fact that he was reduced to this made the tears come.

Ansem pulled him up into his lap, embracing him and rocking him back and forth. "There now, it's okay, I'm here now." He whispered, thinking that Riku was only crying because he had missed him so much. Riku found himself relaxing in Ansem's comforting embrace. It felt so warm, and even though it was Ansem, he somehow felt safe. Why was that?

Somehow Ansem had managed to slip out of his shirt and jacket without once letting go of Riku, and now he as well as Riku were naked from the waist up. Ansem ran his hand over Riku's bare chest and stomach, tracing small circles with his fingertips. He leaned in and started kissing and sucking on Riku's neck, occasionally nipping lightly at the pale flesh.

Riku usually would have struggled, not wanting to let Ansem do this to him, but no more. There was nothing to fight for, and it actually did feel kind of nice. Every time Ansem bit him he drew a bit of a gasp. When he did he could hear a soft chuckle coming from Ansem, and he would do it again, just to feel the shudder go through Riku's body.

Ansem was soon sucking hard on Riku's neck, he wanted to leave a good mark, and properly claim the boy. Riku's arms were wrapped around Ansem's neck, whimpers and gasps coming out of him steadily. Ansems hands creeped down and undid the button and zipper on the front of Riku's jeans. Riku's face was buried into the crook of Ansem's neck where he nuzzled the older man's skin frantically, trying to somehow relieve the odd sensation that was burning all the way through him.

Ansem finally removed his lips from Riku's neck, pausing for a moment to examine the very dark red mark that he had left on his skin. He gave a small smirk of satisfaction when he saw it. It would last for days, maybe even as much as a week. Riku was his. All his. Even the boy had realized it, and that was why he why giving himself over to him so completely.

Riku looked up at him, aqua eyes half lidded, and a trace of a half smile on his lips. Ansem Slipped his hand down the back of Riku's pants, and into the back of his boxers, where he was able to come into contact with the bare skin of Riku's rear. He slipped one finger inside of his entrance, feeling Riku tense against him. He grinned at the thought of coming home to Riku at the end of every day. It was like coming home to heaven.

"It won't hurt if you relax, Riku…" he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Just relax and I won't hurt you." A teenaged Ansem said, forcing a squirming Riku to the floor.

"I don't want you to do it again. It's not right!" Riku said fighting as hard as his six-year-old body could, tears streaming down his face. "Please!" he said with a sniffle as Ansem jerked his pants down, revealing his chocobo print underwear.

"It's not my fault, Riku." He whispered as he lay down on top of the struggling child. "I just can't control it. You're too beautiful. You've take control of me."

Riku's sobs grew louder as he wondered what he could have possibly done to force Ansem into doing these horrible things to him. Oh, if his parents found out what he did he would be in so much trouble.

It wasn't long before the boy's desperate cries of pain could be heard throughout the house, but there was no one there to hear them. He was all alone. Alone with the devil.

The sixteen-year-old boy rested weakly against Ansem as he was held and cuddled. He was naked, and exhausted from their activities. He gave a bit of a sigh, letting his eyes melt the rest of the way shut.

"I love you, Riku." Ansem whispered to him. "I've loved you all along."

"I…I love you too Ansem."

Sora's eyes shot open as though a gun had been shot off right next to him. He had a feeling inside of him. A horrible pain. A terrible sense of loss. What had happened? Something was not right. Not right at all.

"Riku…" He whispered out loud. Yes it was something to do with Riku. He somehow felt as though he was walking away from him again. He felt the pain once more, giving a shudder as he saw the look in his eyes, the cold hatred. The pain.

'_Fuck you, Sora.'_

Sora felt alone. Very alone. He stood up, wanting to go into the bedroom where Cloud and Leon were sleeping, maybe they would be able to make him feel better. Cloud always seemed to have something to say, and Leon…well…he provided a sense of reality. Which…was probably a good thing.

He was just about to open the door when he heard something. A soft moan, in what he recognized to be Cloud's voice.

"S-Squall…"

Hmm…probably not the best time to be trying to talk to them…they sounded busy. Funny, he hadn't thought that they were gay…

Anyway…this left him feeling even more alone. He only had two friends in the whole world right now, and they were unreachable. And the pain. He felt like something inside of him was dying, something that didn't want to die. Something that had always been there, and was supposed to be there forever.

"Riku…" He whispered again.

(Yeah…and that was kind of a short one, I appologize again for that. Well, review and I will try to get the next up quicker than I got this one.)


	11. Lingering Pain

JESSE'S BACK IN ACTION!

Killer writer's block combined with school and emotional stress have left me out of business for a while, but I'm trying to get this fic up and running again. Might be a slow start, but bare with me.

Chapter 11 Lingering Pain

So sore. It hadn't hurt all that bad, true to Ansem's word, but he was still very sore. Riku relaxed against Ansem's chest, feeling the man's slow heartbeat pounding. Why couldn't he sleep?

Sora.

It was still a knife in his back. How could he have done that? He still loved Sora, even after what he had done, but cheating was the one thing he couldn't forgive even if he wanted to, besides, maybe Sora didn't even want him anymore.

Pain.

He felt used, and broken.

Broken…like a wild horse that needs to be taught it's place. That was what last night had been like, only he had allowed himself to be broken. He had put himself under Ansem's control.

But…maybe he could love Ansem.

Ansem was gone, doing who knows what. Riku was not left alone for long before Malificent arrived. He half limped over to the door in just his jeans, a bit groggy, and opened the door.

"Hello, Dear Boy." She greeted him.

"Hullo." Riku replied gloomily.

"Still upset over what that little whore did I see?" That _little whore_ she reffered to was _his_ Sora.

_Was _his Sora.

"Well you're young yet, you'll find love again." She consoled.

Riku nodded.

"Well, let's take you're mind off of it with some more adventures, shall we?"

Riku was close. Sora could feel it. He had felt it all day while they were in that jungle, among the trees, mud, bugs, and apes. He had felt that Riku was somewhere in that world, and then, briefly before he sealed the keyhole, the feeling vanished and once again he felt all alone, even though Leon and Cloud were with him the entire time.

Fuck you, Sora.

He could still see that look in Riku's eyes.

This was a misunderstanding, and one that Sora needed to correct as soon as possible. With every day that went by he felt like he was loosing Riku even more. The separation was almost more than he could take.

"Leon…" Sora began as Cloud was in the kitchen cooking dinner "Do you think we'll find Riku?" He asked. He needed an honest opinion on the situation.

"Maybe." Leon said. "But you have to be prepared…that never finding him may not be the worst thing that could happen. If Malificent has him you could find his dead body…find him wounded beyond recognition…he might be a heartless…there are never ending possibilities. It's easier if you don't feel anything. That's what I try do do. No attachments, no pain."

"What if…what if it were Cloud?" Sora asked.

Cloud smiled a little. So the kid called his bluff. Not many knew about his one soft spot, and he liked to keep it that way. He knew that if it were Cloud no force of any of the worlds would keep him away, but they needed the kid, so he had to lie.

"If it were Cloud I'd do the same thing. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst, and until the time came that I could do anything I would do what I needed to do."

Sora nodded.

He hoped Riku Would be okay.

(Please excuse the suckiness of this chapter, it's kinda hard to get going on something agaion, plus I'm having a hard time with writer's block. If you have any suggestions either put them in a review or e-mail them to me at .)


	12. Deserted

Chapter 12: Deserted

Sand. Sand blowing everywhere. Why on earth would anyone want to live in this world? It was hot. Hotter than Destiny Islands had been even in the summer, and so dry. Sora followed Leon and Cloud as they walked through the desert, nearing a city. The city walls would help keep some of the sand out. Maybe it would be better in the city.

"Welcome to Agrabah." Leon said with a bored expression.

"Hey, it's better than Psycho-land or the Planet of the Apes." Cloud said.

Sora nodded.

Maybe here he would run into Riku and find out what the problem was and straighten things out. He had to keep hope. It was the only thing that would help him get through this seemingly endless task.

Once again he had that feeling that Riku was not far.

The same gentle tugging in the deepest part of his heart.

_Riku…Always…_

"Good Morning Princess."

"Aladin how did you get…oh…who are you?"

"My name's Riku. I need you to come to Hollow Bastion with me. The fate of the worlds depends on it. We need your help."

"Hollow Bastion….you're….you're working for Milificent:

"Princess, don't make this difficult."

"Get way from me….don't come any closer or I'll- what? How did you…"

"She's gone." The man they had just met groaned dejectedly, lowering his dark brown eyes. "I have to find her…but she's…she's not on this world anymore…they left the world and took her…How can I live without her? What if I never see her again…She could be gone forever."

_'Welcome to my world.'_ Sora thought to himself as he heard the same thoughts that went through his own head coming out in Aladin's voice. 

"One of the Princesses of Heart." Leon said knowingly.

"We'll do our best to get Jasmine, and all of the Princesses back."

Riku reclined in a comfortable seat in a Gummi ship. A rather snake-like man named Jafar was sitting at the controls. Riku didn't know why he bothered with the controls. The ship was on auto-pilot anyway. He could hear princess Jasmine struggling in the hold. No matter. Once she realized that they were the good guys she'd stop fussing.

Riku reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black cardboard box and removed what appeared to be a green cigarette. He had only had one of these so far. Milificent had given them to him after he ran out of cigarettes. He pulled out his lighter and lit the end of it. It glowed with green fire.

He took a long drag off of it.

Excellent.

It had all the refreshing qualities cigarettes had for him, and cured his nicotine craving, and yet it seemed to also strengthen him while it relaxed him.

It was like breathing power.

"That stuff is dangerous." Jafar warned, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, been told that since I was twelve years old, but if smoking doesn't kill me something else will." Riku said with a shrug.

"It is not merely the fact that you are smoking, but what you are smoking."

"Milificent gave them to me."

Jafar paused and started to say something, but the realized that Milificent clearly wanted the cigarettes to take their effect on the boy.

"I must have been mistaken then." He said.


	13. Danger

Chapter 13 Danger

There was something wrong. Riku was in danger. Something was happening to him. Sora could feel it. It was something with Riku's heart. Something was happening. Sora had to do something, but he couldn't. He didn't know where his Riku was, or what this danger was. All he knew was that something evil had a grip on him, and he was in danger. Great danger.

'_Riku…where are you? I'm so sorry if I did anything, please come back to me. I love you so much…' _ Sora thought as tears streamed down his face. He looked down at the keyblade. _'Why did you have to choose me? If it weren't for you I could spend all my time looking for Riku. Why can't someone else save the universe?' _

"Sora…we're having dinner now…" Leon said quietly at the door, hearing faint sniffles coming from the bathroom, where Sora had baracaded himself again.

"I'm not hungry." Sora replied.

"Kid…ya gotta eat something…you haven't eaten in two days…you need to be strong, we're going to another world tomorrow, and starving yourself won't help anyone."

"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY" Sora shouted, tears in his voice.

"Okay…we'll save some for ya…in case you change your mind."

Leon headed back into the kitchen where Cloud was serving dinner.

"He's not gonna eat." He reported.

"Poor kid…" Cloud said, putting a plate of food in the refrigerator. "D'ya think that if the three of us went to Hollow Bastion together we could-?"

"No…not even with the three of us could we fight the forces that are there. You know that place is suicide."

"Yeah…I know…I just wish we could help him…"

"You've done very well, Riku. Much better than I had ever expected. I had thought you we a child, but clearly I was wrong. You have the makings of a great man. I can see you getting stronger every day. In time I may make you my lieutenant, and when all of the worlds are united under one flag, I will place you in direct control of a world of your choosing." Milificent said

"Thank you, I won't let you down." Riku said.

"I know you won't." Milificent said with a smirk. "I know."

Riku headed back to Ansem's room, his heart jumping a little when he found that Ansem already inhabited it.

"Where have you been, Riku?"

"Milificent wanted to talk to me."

"I told you to be careful of her, she is dangerous."

"I know, I know, I won't listen to her." Riku lied.

"That's a good boy." Ansem said with a smile, pulling Riku into his arms. Riku obediently rested against him. Ansem started stroking the boy's hair, and trailing circles on his back. "I only want what's best for you."

'_yeah right' _Riku thought _'the only part of you that loves me is your dick. Sora loves me…I miss him…I still love him…even though he_'

Riku coughed.

'_Fuckin' bastard Sora…who needs him…who needs love?'_

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm evil. Just a little bit of foreshadowing to keep your minds al confuzzled. I love confusing people. It's how I get my kicks. Review it please 


	14. Idiots

Chapter : Idiots

Something was wrong. Well, he'd know for a while that something was wrong, he'd even known specifically that something was wrong with Riku, but this was worse than ever. He couldn't feel him inside of him anymore, the way he always had. It wasn't a sense of Riku in danger, it was a sense of Riku being totally absent. That was worse than anything that he had ever felt before.

Sora wrapped his arms around himself, curled up on his bed in the apartment in Traverse town that they were staying in, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed quietly. What did this mean? Perhaps it was as he had feared would happen. Yes…it was the only logical explaination…

Riku was dead.

Leon and Cloud came out of the bedroom they shared as the sun was coming up.

'_Poor kid…' _Cloud thought as he heard the sobs coming from the room where Sora was._'he hasn't eaten in days…I bet he didn't sleep at all last night'_

"Hey Kid." Leon said through the door. "You gotta get up, we've got more work to do today."

Sora opened the door in a few minutes, all dressed and ready to go, though his hair was more messed up than usual, and his face was tearstained and his eyes bloodshot. His legs shook under the weight of his body, and the Keyblade dragged on the floor behind him, his arms apparently not having the strength to lift it.

"You want some breakfast, Sora?" Cloud asked him.

Sora shook his head.

"A glass of orange juice?"

Sora shook his head again.

"Well let's get going then." Leon said shortly, turning towards the door.

'_Dumb kid, who the fuck does he think he is starving himself like that? The fate of the fuckin universe rests in his hands and he's got the nerve to do everything possible to not be able to accomplish his task.' _Leon thought angrily. _'does he think he's the only one to ever lose anyone? Shit happens, then you move on.'_

Once they were on the Gummi ship, sora curled up in a large chair, looking at the sharp blade on the edge of the keyblade.

'If Riku's dead, I should just get it over with. I should just kill myself too. I'd rather be dead than live without him. I need him to live.'

"Hey here's something that might cheer you up, today we're picking up someone that used to live in your world with you." Cloud said.

"Really, who?"

"A girl named Kairi."

Sora's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Oh God…"

"Look you fucking IDIOTS! Cut the fucking SONG AND DANCE NUMBER! You like living under the sea, I FUCKING GOT IT AFTER THE FIRST VERSE! Now SOMEBODY needs to show me how I'm supposed to move with these damn fins instead of legs, or I'm gonna send so man heartless to these waters that there won't be a heart to be found in all of ATLANTICA!" Riku shouted angrily at the group of sea creatures grouped around him, his usually aqua eyes clouded acid green.

'Hey Mon, we not tellin' you nothin' unless you say please first." A little crab with a Jamaican accent taunted.

"GAHHHH!" Riku screamed in frustration, struggling to paddle himself with his arms.

"OH MY GOD! SORA!" An annoyingly childish voice shrieked as a girl dressed in black, white, and purple, with a purple backpack, and short red hair charged onto the gummi ship and tackled-hugged him.

"Jeez Kairi, get off of me."

"I like, never thought I was going to see you again! Are you okay? You don't look well." She continued to hug him far too tightly, ignoring his protests.

"I'd be doing better if I wasn't getting my _guts_ squeezed out by an _idiot_." Sora said, continuing to struggle.

"So where's Riku? You two are SO hott together."

"I know, I know, you've said it a million times." Sora said, rolling his eyes. "Jeez…girls."

"So have you two, you know, _done it_ yet? I want all the details!" She said excitedly, pulling out a fuzzy purple notebook and a pen with a pick pom-pom on top, as though ready to take notes. In her haste to pull out the notebook a hand drawn and very graphic manga style picture of Sora and Riku making out intensely, both of them completely naked, fell out on the floor. Kairi blushed when she saw Sora looking at it. He was so shocked that it seemed his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I drew it…" Kairi said, "Do you like it?"

Sora's eye twitched slightly.

"WHY ARE YOU DRAWING NAKED PICTURES OF ME AND RIKU?" He asked loudly, his whole body shaking, half from fury, and half from weakness.

Just then Leon and Cloud entered, both of them cracking up slightly at the scene before them.

"You're not naked in all of them…" Kairi said apologetically, pulling out a stack of drawings similar to the one that had flown out of her backpack. "See…" She held up a picture with Riku dressed in a tuxedo and Sora dressed in a red dress with a slit that came up nearly to his but, matching high heeled shoes, and a red ribbon in his hair.

Sora sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in, seemingly unable to say another word.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked that one. I thought I'd give you all a bit of a break from the overwhelming angst. I couldn't help but turn Kairi into a rabid fan girl. Please review


	15. Big Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters

Chapter XV: Big Trouble

"Oh Shit!" Riku said as he read the time on the clock. He was late. Big time late. If only those stupid fish would have told him how to swim right away the stupid thing would have been easy as pie to get done, but no, he had to figure the whole thing out all by himself. Which was why he was now running up the stairs of the castle to Ansem's room. If he had any luck at all, then Ansem would have run late as well, and he wouldn't have to try to come up with some story to explain what had caused him to be so late, as though he could explain it. He hadn't even had time to dry off. He was soaking wet. Oh shit. He was in big trouble this time, that was for certain.

After what seemed as though it took a lifetime, Riku arrived at Ansem's room. He shoved the door open and bolted in, his heart racing and his breath coming in gasps.

"Oh good...I I guess he's not here yet." Riku said to himself, finally finding that he was able to breathe, that is until...

"Actually, he is here, and he's wondering where you've been." Ansem said in a calm but cruel tone.

"W-where I've been?"

"Well, here we are, in Atlantica. Let's just hope that the heartless haven't got here yet." Cloud said as they stepped off of the Gummi ship.

"Don't count on it." Leon repied.

"So...what's Atlantica like?" Sora asked.

"It's like the ocean...pretty much." Cloud said.

"So you mean the people here are gonna be-"

"FISHIES!" Kairi shouted, dancing happily as they approached the gate.

"Well...and merepeople." Leon said.

"Does she really have to come with us?" Sora asked, glaring at Kairi.

"Well we can't leave her alone on the ship, what'd happen if the heartless attacked it while we weren't there? She'd be killed, or worse." Cloud said.

Sora had a difficult time thinking that this would be a totally bad thing.

"Okay, now brace yourself before you got through the gate, it's kinda wierd." Leon said.

"Why is it wierd?"

"I just thought I'd...go for a swim...out in the lake...but I got kinda lost...you know how the castle is." Riku said, forcing a laugh and hoping that his story sounded convincing.

"That water is freezing cold." Ansem said.

"I...I like swimming in cold water...it's...invigorating."

Ansem leaned in close to Riku, wrapping his arms around him. "Hmmm, well I can't argue with anything that makes my little Riku feel invigorated, can I?" He then brought his face close to Riku, and smelled his hair.

"Though unfortunately for you, the scent of saltwater is in your hair, and there is no salt in the lake." Ansem said with a sinister smirk, then trailed his fingers along Riku's chest, along a trail of marks left by suction cups, which Riku hadn't noticed before. The must have been from when Ursula had grabbed him with one of her tentacles."Nor is there anything there that could have left these."

"Now, why don't you stop lying to me and tell me what you've really been doing Riku."

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Kairi exclaimed, turning summersalts underwater with her knew pink and purple fins that looked as though they belonged on some sort of tropical fish.

"Come on, let's get down to business." Sora said to her in a frustrated tone as he slowly but surely propelled himself with his dolphin-like fins.

He seemed to be the only one interested in getting down to business, however. Leon was smiling and laughing, happier than Sora had ever seen him, enjoying the fact that he had Cloud, who had got blue and green fins similar to Kairi's pink and purple one's, entangled in a mess of dark blue tentacles. Cloud seemed just as thrilled as Leon, even though he kept protesting.

"You guys are all crazy." Sora growled.

"So...you've been working for Milificent...even after I specifically warned you about her, even after how often I've told you that she is not to be trusted?" Ansem asked, still as calm as ever.

Riku nodded silently.

"And why is that?"

"Well...first she said she could help me get back to Sora...but when we got there...Sora has another guy now...he's stronger than me...better looking than me..." Riku said, looking down at the floor, tears in his eyes. "I got real mad..."

Ansem sighed.

"She plays with your emotions, she manipulates your heart to get you to do what she wants you to do, that's her way...is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"Well...I needed a cigarette...and she gave me these." Riku said, holding out the little black pack of bright green cigarettes.

"Riku...these are..." He took the Pack from Riku and threw it into the fireplace. "Stay away from those...they change your heart, they make you more suseptable to the heartless, more under her control...If you need cigarettes tell me, I'll get you _normal _cigarettes..."

Riku nodded silently.

"Well...I hope that you've learned now, if I ever find out that you're dealing with her again I'll have to find a more certain way of keeping an eye on you. Consider this to be your warning.

A/N: Well, that's the end of that, sorry it's been a while, I'll try to get more consistant with it from now on. Please review.


	16. Running Behind

A/N: Sorry for another long wait readers. I've been busy and I've had a lack of motivation and inspiration to keep going with this story. I'm trying, but each chapter is harder and harder to write. I hope that you enjoy this chapter though, and I'll try to get another one out soon. I really am trying.

Chapter 16: Running Behind

"Well I for one am glad that all of that is over." Kairi said, wrapping a towel around her soaking wet hair. "I mean, who knows what all that exposure to salt water has done to my hair and skin? I'm going to need some major conditioner to keep this from frizzing."

"You know there are worse things than a fuckin' bad hair day." Sora growled his spikes of hair hanging droopily from being wet. "Maybe if you hadn't been so worried about breaking a nail we would have made it to the door before the heartless got there."

"Quit your whining." She said, pulling out a pink bottle of lotion from her backpack. "The place is safe now that the door is locked anyway, right?"

"Yeah, but who knows what kind of damage the heartless did to the place before we got the door locked!" Sora said, standing up. "They could have stolen a hundred hearts in the time you wasted looking at coral."

"Hey, how many times am I gonna be able to swim under water without a snorkel or scuba gear?" Kairi asked, rubbing lotion onto her legs. "If I've got to come along for the ride I might as well see the sights. You know you were never this much of a pain on Destiny Island. I think you've got that Keyblade of yours stuck up your butthole." She snickered "Better watch out or Riku's gonna get jealous of it, after all, that's his territory."

"You SHUT the FUCK up about Riku!" Sora shouted throwing an empty plastic water bottle at Kairi's head. It bounced harmlessly off of the towel she had around her head, but it certainly got her attention. "You don't know JACK SHIT about what's going on with me and him! You know I don't even know where he is, or if he's even alive? Plus he fuckin' hates me, and I don't even know why! Oh and here's a nice little development: the last time we saw him he was with the bitch that's doing all this shit!" By this point tears of pain and rage were streaming down Sora's face. "He probably doesn't even have his heart anymore..."

Sora sat down on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms. "I-I just want Riku back..." He sniffled.

Leon and Cloud rejoined them on the Gummi ship, Leon had his arm wrapped around Cloud (who was practically covered with suction cup marks from their games under water) and Cloud was blushing severely. Both of them were smiling quite happily until they saw the scene in the ship.

"Sora...Sora I'm sorry I didn't know." Kairi said softly, scooting over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Just fuck off." Sora snapped, jerking away from her. "Just leave me alone."

Cloud and Leon moved closer to the two young teens, Cloud guiding a tearful Kairi away from Sora, and Leon scooping Sora up and carrying him effortlessly into a different room.

Riku sat alone in Ansem's room, a black hooded sweatshirt wrapped closely around him as he sat on the bed, trying to think of something other than how lonely and bored he was. Sora came to his mind. The good times they had together all through their lives. They'd been best friends for so long, and the transformation from friendship to romance happened so slowly and so naturally that they couldn't even put a date on the day that they went from friends to boyfriends.

Everything had been so great for so long. Riku found himself thinking about how Sora said that he would always be in his heart. Well, what a lie that had been. He hadn't been out of the picture for very long at all before Sora had replaced him. Hadn't Sora known that Riku would come and find him? Hadn't Sora wanted to find him too?

"He was probably glad to be rid of me." Riku said bitterly to himself. "Probably couldn't wait to go and fuck around with every guy that showed interest in him. Who cares? Let him be a little whore. I don't need him."

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him...I just...well...he was being so mean. He was blaming me for what happened to the fishies...He said that I slowed us down and that was how the icky things got there before we did." Kairi explained to Cloud.

"The Heartless had got there before we even arrived, Kairi." Cloud said gently. " You didn't do that. Sora...he's just going through a really hard time right now. He's frustrated and scared...and he's blaming himself for everything that's going on. For the fact that his friend is gone, and for all the bad things that are going on in the worlds, because he feels that he's not doing well as the master of the Keyblade, so he's trying to find someone else to blame everything on because he's hurting so bad, an you were just a convienient target."

"It was still mean..."

"I know...but we're all going to have to try to be patient with Sora."

"I hate her." Sora said to Leon.

"You don't hate her." said Leon. "She just irritates you.

"No. I really hate her." Sora stated flatly.

"So you'd like it then, if the heartless got her?" Leon asked.

"The stupid bitch would deserve it."

"Do you really mean that Sora?"

"Well...no I guess no one deserves that."

"Then you don't hate her. And that's good, because it's one of our job's to make sure that nothing happens to Kairi."

"Why's that so important?"

"Because she's one of the princesses Sora." Leon informed him.

"Kairi is a princess?"

"Yes, and this way we have an advantage on the heartless. They're trying to kidnap all of the princesses, and they need ALL of the princesses. As long as we have Kairi safe there is nothing that they can do. As long as she's safe, everyone's safe."

Riku heard a knock at the door, but he stayed where he was on the bed. He knew that it had to be Milificent. He'd gotten into enough trouble yesterday for dealing with her, and he wasn't going to risk any more trouble with Ansem. He knew how bad Ansem could be when he wanted to be, so he didn't want to give him any more cause to want to be.

There was another knock, but Riku still wasn't moving from his spot on the bed. He'd let her get one of her lackeys to do whatever it was that she wanted from him. He didn't know why she was so dead set on using him anyway.

"Riku dear, open the door." She called from the hallway. "I have another important mission for you."

"Stick it!" Riku snapped back at her. "I've had enough of you and your missions. It hasn't got me anywhere."

"Riku, that sounds like the talk of a coward. You seem to need a cigarette. You're grumpy." She said in a very patronizing tone.

"I'm not taking any more of your cigarettes."

"But Riku, this is a SPECIAL mission. You'd be dealing with your dear old friend Sora. You do want revenge on him, don't you?"

Riku stood up and walked over to the door, opening it a crack.

"I'm listening." He said.

A/N: Yes, by now you've all noticed how much I love a good cliffhanger. Please review.


	17. Trick Or Treat

After a hell of a long hiatus I finally got inspiration on this one again. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. We'll see how it goes,

-Jesse

Chapter 17: Trick or Treat

_Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween. _

"I don't like this place…it's creepy." Kairi complained. She was wearing a black and purple witch's costume now, with a short tutu-like skirt, a corset laced top, and black and purple striped stockings. Even in Halloweentown she managed to be obnoxiously cute.

"Just think of it as the world's biggest Halloween party." Cloud said as they walked into Guillotine Square. He was some sort of Frankenstien creature, appearing to be sewn together from different body parts. Kairi couldn't be comforted by Cloud's words, he looked much too creepy himself.

"Stay on your guard, everyone here is completely psycho." Leon, who was looking frightentingly handsome as a vampire, in a long Dracula style black and red cloak, warned them.

"Bad as Wonderland?" Cloud asked.

"Well it's…"

At that moment a tall skeleton clad in black leapt in front of them out of nowhere, his mouth stretched unnaturally wide, his teeth bared, and he let out a terrifying shriek.

Cloud jumped so badly that one of his arms fell off, and Kairi let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror that echoed through the entire square.

Sora had been distracted looking at his own feet, the small pumpkin mask that was off to the side of his forehead blocking his eyes from view because of the angle. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be, judging from the fangs and the winglike things on his shoulders, he assumed he was either a vampire too, or some sort of bat boy, not that he cared. His thoughts were focused on Riku.

Leon seemed just annoyed. "Hello Jack." He said calmly.

"That was incredible! Best scream I've heard in months!" the skeleton, now smiling, seemed incredibly pleased.

"Get away from me!" Kairi whimpered. Sora, looking up now, stepped in front of her, keyblade drawn, staring emotionlessly at Jack.

"Leave her alone or I'll knock your head off."

"You're not so easy to scare, are you?" Jack said disappointedly as he looked down at Sora.

"Sora…take it easy." Leon said boredly. "He doesn't want to hurt us, he just gets his kicks out of scaring people…that's the way most everyone here is. As I said…psycho."

Sora glared up at Jack then lowered the keyblade.

"So, Leon, you've decided to return. I'll never forget the way you screamed when I first-"

"That will be enough of that." Leon cut him off, apparently not wanting him to finish the story. Leion was helping Cloud get his arm back on.

"Stopped by for some fun hmm? Brought me two that are easy to scare and one challenge to brighten my day?"

"Sorry Jack, we're here on business."

"Oh well, I have other work that I must do also. Another time then I suppose. " He said with a chuckle, looking at Sora slyly.

The group headed off, in search of the keyhole, Sora in the rear, aside from Jack who was creeping silently behind him, waiting for the perfect moment to grab him from behind and scream like a banshee.

Yet behind them, was another person, a lanky silver werewolf with aquamarine eyes followed, keeping well hidden, with much more sinister intentions than simply frightening someone.

"You can knock it off Jack. I know you're right behind me." Sora said in a miserable monotone.

"Ohhh…" Jack said, disappointedly as his scheme was foiled. "But you're so sad…I know that if you could get a good scare you'd feel much better."

"You've got a really strange idea about what makes people feel better." Sora said quietly.

"Keyhole's around here somewhere…" Leon said, looking around the area, moving things. Cloud joined in, the two of them looking frantically. Three costumed children ran up to Kairi.

"Hi…Uhh…nice hat!" the boy in the skeleton costume said.

"You should come with us for a minute." The girl dressed as a witch said.

"Yeah…we've got some really good candy!" the boy in the devil mask said.

Kairi looked around at her friends, Cloud and Leon were doing something boring, Sora was talking to Jack. She didn't figured anyone would miss her for a few minutes.

"Guess it is like a Halloween party." She said with a little laugh, going along with the children that ran off giggling maniacally, leading her off to the graveyard.

Riku, who had been a werewolf ever since he had entered this world, saw that the plan had worked. Gullible Kairi had been led off alone to the graveyard by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. That was his cue to meet them there and grab her, but his keen hearing in his wolf form picked up something that he couldn't turn away from just yet.

"-and…I don't even know what I did…I don't know why he said that…he looked like he hated me." Sora sobbed. He had dark circles under his eyes that couldn't entirely be from the costume, he looked like he'd lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, and that he hadn't stopped crying in ages. "I just….I miss him so much, and I'm worried something horrible is going to happen to him…I want to protect him, and I can't…I just…can't" He sniffled, talking to the skeleton.

"Oh…that's absolutely horrible…" Jack said, a consoling arm around him. "When you're heart's feeling so much pain…its no wonder you can't feel any fear."

"I feel so…Riku?" Sora said, putting a hand on his heart. "Riku…I can feel you…" He said, closing his eyes. "Are you here? Can you hear me?"

A moment later the slim lanky silver werewolf crept out of the bushes. "Sora…" it said in a growling voice.

Sora's eyes went wide, readying the keyblade, but then he looked into the aquamarine eyes of the creature and smiled very widely, tears in his eyes. Without hestitation he ran foreward, wrapping his arms around the furry creature, kissing him on the lips, holding so tightly to him that he was unlikely to ever let go, then the silver furred arms wrapped around him too, holding him close.

"Oh god...you're really here…you're really here I don't believe it." Sora said over and over again, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore…you were sitting in that big blonde guy's lap…" the gruff voice growled. He didn't sound much like Riku. He wished that he could hear Riku's voice the way he remembered it.

"Cloud?" Sora asked, not clearly remembering the incident. "He was probably trying to make me feel better…I've been so messed up from missing you so bad. He's just a friend, he's going out with Leon."

Riku didn't know who Leon was, but it was a satisfactory explaination to him.

"I was so stupid…I should have asked you about it…"

"This is just amazing!" Jack said happily. "This much love and happiness…it's almost as good as fear." He said, still plotting how to scare Sora.

"Hey Sora we found the keyhole…" Cloud said, rounding the corner. "This is…you're friend? That's really great!" He said cheerfully. "Let's get that keyhole locked and we can all get on the gummi ship…and you can get something to eat…"

"Yeah, yeah, happy endings all around" Said Leon, who was much more happy for Sora than he was letting on. "Wait a second, has anyone seen Kairi?"

"Are you sure there's candy here? You've been looking for it for a long time…"

"I don't think he's coming Lock…" Shock whispered.

"Who?" Kairi asked, overhearing.

"Nobody…umm…I just remembered, we left the candy at a friends house…come on, he's got a really great party room and everything it will be a blast." Lock lied.

"Okay." Kairi said. "So what's your friend's name then?"

"Oogie Boogie" Barrel said with a laugh.

A/N: Alright! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I thought that Sora deserved a little bit of happiness…(even if it will be short lived..) *Ahem*


End file.
